eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Akaba
Hayato Akaba(赤羽 隼人, Akaba Hayato) is the tight end/fullback for the Bando Spiders and the team's captain. Appearance Hayato Akaba is a red-haired man of average height with slender body and quite fearsome look. Knowed as Red Eyed Ace, Akaba is being feared by other because of his red eyes. Its seem that he also often wear his glasses with him. He is obsessed with music and often brings his electric guitar everywhere he goes. Firstly introduced in manga, he wore a necklace with cross and some sort of ring on it. He also has earring on both of his ears. While not playing, he likely seem to wear long sleeves shirt with an unfolded collar and long trousers. While playing, Akaba wears a blue Eyeshield, and he introduces himself to Sena as "the real Eyeshield 21". Personality Akaba appears to be a patient and calm mild-mannered man. He is knowledgeable in sense that he always spend a lot of his time, sitting alone studying a mountain of data. Hiruma also said that he is such a problematic bastard, maybe because of his intelligence and skills. He is obsessed with music and often plays his electric guitar and uses musical metaphors to state his opinions. He also ask Sasaki Koutarou to kick at the exactly landing point using guitar code. While playing, Akaba wears a blue Eyeshield, and he introduces himself to Sena as "the real Eyeshield 21". He was offered a place on the Teikoku team, and accepted because of the team's strength and his father transferring to Kansai. After a confrontation with teammate Kotaro, Akaba changed his mind and decided to return to Bando. Because of the school's policy, Akaba was forced to sit out for six months from the beginning of the school year, and he cannot play with the team until the match against the Devil Bats. Instead, Akaba serves as an adviser and instructor to his teammates, teaching them the blocking techniques he created through painstaking research. While Akaba has the upper hand on Sena through much of the game, he eventually loses in a direct confrontation with the younger player, and Sena scores the winning touchdown for the Devil Bats. Afterward, Akaba presents Sena with his blue Eyeshield (in the anime he returns Sena's original green Eyeshield to him), which Sena uses for the remainder of the manga, and states that Sena deserves to be called Eyeshield 21. Akaba is a strong and swift player known for his ability as a lead blocker. His main technique, "Spider Poison", involves shoving against an opposing player at the moment that their center of gravity shifts, allowing Akaba to knock them over. On defense, Akaba uses a technique called "Run Force", in which he forces opposing blockers into certain positions to allow himself to be in position for a tackle. Akaba also teaches his teammates to use Spider Poison, making the entire team stronger. Abilities and Techniques Hayato Akaba seem to have impressive reflexes and strength that he can instantly respond to'' Huh-Huh Brothers'' and Kurita's movement and blown them away during match with his slender body. Maybe because of these abilities, he is known as the strongest lead blocker. He is a strong and swift player known for his ability as a lead blocker in the strongest kicking team of Bando Spiders. His main technique, "Spider Poison", involves shoving against an opposing player at the moment that their center of gravity shifts, allowing Akaba to knock them over. Akaba also teaches his teammates to use Spider Poison, making the entire team stronger. During the match with Deimon Devil Bats, he created the inescapable technique, "Spider Web" that focus on the continuous offensive of onside kicks. It is the simple way of Akaba to stop Sena's light speed pace that is by not letting Sena to touch the ball. On defense, Akaba uses a technique called "Run Force", in which he forces opposing blockers into certain positions to allow himself to be in position for a tackle. This allows him to perform "Super Fast Tackle" to block Sena's light speed pace. Plot Autumn Tournament Arc Kanto Tournament Arc Christmas Bowl Arc Youth Cup Arc Relationship Bando Spiders Kotaro Sasaki Trivia *His favorite food is salad, his favorite color is red and his favorite animal is a monkey because it is smart.Eyeshield 21 Omake: 152nd Down Omake *His most respected person are Nobel Prize winners.Eyeshield 21 Omake: 152nd Down Omake *For him, the most important thing in life is calmness and the most important thing in American Football is a kick game.Eyeshield 21 Omake: 152nd Down Omake *He has a support theme song composed by the principal of Bando called "Red Spider".Eyeshield 21 Omake: 152nd Down Omake *At Episode 77 of the Anime, Hayato plays Master of Puppets by Metallica Eyeshield 21 ( Anime ), Episode 77 References Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bando Spiders Category:Team Japan Category:Tight Ends Category:Captains